lego_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Lego Alpha Team The Video Game Part 1
Summary When Ogel and his Skeleton Drones start dropping Evil Orbs on the town, Only Alpha Team can stop him!! The hub world is the town, (7 Gold Bricks are necessary to access the town from Alpha Teams Base) the Alpha Team Base has, Mission Selecter,Character Changer, Good Vehicle Purchaser,some of the Red Bricks and Character Tracer. The Town has, Military Base (a few functions there), Most of the Red Bricks hidden throughout the city, there is also a few places where you can play a Minigame. There's the Level Builder, (10 Gold Bricks needed). You need 11 Gold Bricks to access Ogel's Base though and it's functions are: The Evil Mission Selecter, Character Creator (in the Drone Spawner), Evil Vehicle Purchaser, some Red Bricks and a Character Tracer. Part One: Evil Music 1:Assemble Alpha Team! Charecters:Dash, TeeVee Adding Charecters:Charge, Crunch,Flex, Cam, Radia Enemies: Skeleton Drones Gameplay: Go around killing Drones and collecting studs until you find a TeeVee interface. Plug into it using TeeVee and open the door. To get Charge with you, find his laptop and plug it in. To get Crunch with you, find his dynamite. For Cam, find her spanner, for Flex, find his DSI. And for Radia find her radio transmitter. 2: Vehicle and Satellite Trouble Charecters: Charge, Cam, Radia Enemies: Skeleton Drones, Skull Bazooka Drones, lightning bolts (can't be killed) Boss: Giant Lightning Bolt (4 hearts) Gameplay: Fight the Drones and when your done, build and activate the comm panels using Charge and Radia. Then when the building pieces come down, build them. Then some Bazooka Drones will come and try to blow up the vehicles. Once you've killed them, re-build (if necessary) and fix and activate using Cam and Charge. Then use Charge to fly up through the hatch and let down the ladder. Climb up and re-build the Satellite and power it by usng Radia and Charge. Then Drones and lightning bolts will come down. Kill the Drones then dodge the bolts. A giant lightning bolt will come down and to defeat it, build up rubber shields and activate the satellite sonic transmitter which wil, after an amount of blasting, will kill the lightning bolt. 3: Raid One Charecters:Dash,Crunch, Flex Enemies:Skeleton Drones, Robot Suit Drones, Lightning Bolts Boss: Drone Commander (4 hearts), Ogel (8 hearts) Gameplay: Objectives: Hack into Ogel's computer and steal a Evil Orb. 4: An Analyzing Attempted Assasination Characters:Cam(grapple hook), Radia, Teevee, Charge. Enemies:Stealth Skeleton Drones Boss:Death's Hand Guard(5 hearts) Gameplay Objectives: Kill all the Stealth Drones and the Death's Hand Guard 5: The Plan Part 1 Vehicles: Cam's Truck, Dash's Helicopter. Part 2: Dash (Drone disguise), Cam (crowbar and Swedish army jacket) Enemies:Skeleton Drones, Heavy Weapon Drones, Stealth Drones Bosses: 2 Death's Hand Guards (bazookas and blades) (4 hearts each), Commander Zorgax (5 hearts) 6: Organ Explosion Characters: Dash (hacker device), Cam (EMP gun and drone disguise), Crunch (bazooka) Setting: Ogel's Base, Organ room Enemies: Drones (every type) Bosses: Death's Hand Guard(mini railgun) (5 hearts), Commander Zorgax (7 hearts), Ogel (9 hearts), Zorgax (8 hearts), Ogel (10 hearts) Gameplay: Part 2: Mission Mind Control 1: There's a Boggle Rocket with a Mutating Cargo from hell Characters: Flex, Charge, Crunch Vehicles: Crunch's Missile Launcher Setting: The towns' store Enemies: Towns folk mutating into Drones Boss: Boggle Rocket (7 hearts) 2: The Ambush Characters:Dash, Crunch, Flex. Vehicles: Jeep, Truck with mounted machine gun Setting:Outskirts of Xuldis Enemies: Drones (desert gear) Bosses: M113 APC with mounted machine gun (5 hearts),Commander Zorgax (desert trench coat) (7 hearts), T-90 Bhisma Tank (8 hearts) 3: The Game of Runthrough from Hell Part 3: Moon-Brick-breaker 1:The Strange Rocket Launch Characters: Dash, Radia, Arrow Setting: Rocket Launch Field Enemies: Commandos Boss: Sniper (5 hearts) 2: Scanning Characters: Charge, Crunch, Flex, Cam Setting: National Lego Space Agency (NLSA) Base. Enemies: Commando Drones Boss: Glitched AI (5 hearts) Abilities Category:Video Games Category:Articles Without Images